


Don't I Look Pretty, Daddy?

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: With and Without [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Rebecca is babysitting little Beth Mustang. Jean arrives home to find Beth beaming, but he doesn't think Roy will be impressed when he sees what his little girl has been doing.Part of my AU where Riza died tragically and Roy is raising their daughter alone. See Family Portrait and The Girl Who Cried Dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and Beth Mustang.
> 
> Family Portrait is an AU, where Riza died (*sobs*) after giving birth to Beth and Roy has to raise her on his own with a little help with his friends and family of course.

##############

Jean crossed the threshold. “Honey, I’m home!”  
He never tired of being able to say that. Even though they had been married to the beautiful Rebecca for over a year now, the novelty had not worn off.  
“We’re in the living room.”  
He smiled at the sound of his wife’s voice. He slipped off his muddy boots and left them on the mat at the side of the door. He continued through the hall and into the living room. As he entered the room, a small figure jumped into his arms. Taken by surprise, he almost stumbled but caught himself on time.  
“Hey Beth,” he said.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Uncle Havoc!”  
He laughed at the title. Beth had decided all of Team Mustang were her honorary uncles, but insisted on calling them all by their surnames.  
“You know you can call me Uncle Jean rather than Havoc.”  
“That sounds weird,” she said with a shoulder shrug. “Daddy calls you all by those names.”  
“It’s up to you, sweetness,” he said. “Now, where’s my other special lady?” He whirled around making Beth giggle. He pointed at Rebecca. “Ah - there she is - the love of my life.”  
Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked over to the pair. “Welcome home, you big doofus.”  
He leaned forward and kissed Rebecca’s cheek. He manourved Beth so that she was on his hip, and wrapped his free arm around his wife.  
“What did you two lovely ladies get up to today?”  
He looked down at Beth and grinned. She had her mother’s eyes and her father’s colouring. But now her cheeks looked a little pinker then usual and she was wearing eyeshadow.  
“You’re uh wearing make-up.”  
The little girl beamed up at him. “Uh huh, Aunt Becca made me look pretty!”  
“You’re already pretty, honey,” Rebecca said. “I just enhanced your natural beauty.”  
Havoc put Beth down on the floor. “Why don’t you get an apple from the kitchen?”  
“Thanks Uncle Havoc!” She left the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.  
He turned to Rebecca. “What the hell, Becca! Have you lost your mind? Mustang will freak if he sees her like that.“  
She crossed her arms. “So what! It’s just a little make-up. She’s a little girl and she was curious. I didn’t seem the harm.”  
Jean shook his head. “You know how overprotective he can be when it comes to her.”  
Rebecca sighed deeply. “What’s he going to do when she starts to date?”  
“Probably set all her suitors on fire.”  
Rebecca’s lip twitched.  
“Fire? Are you talking about Daddy?”  
Beth had entered the room unbeknownst to them both.  
She stood up straighter. “He’s the Flame Alchemist, you know.”  
“No honey,” Rebecca said. “We weren’t talking about him.”  
“Oh - okay.” She rocked back on her heels and took a mouthful of apple.  
“Is the apple nice?” Jean asked.  
“Mmm.” She swallowed the apple. “Daddy says you should never play with fire.”  
Jean tried not to laugh. “Don’t worry we won’t!”  
Rebecca put her arm on Beth’s shoulder and gently nudged her. “Why don’t we clean your face up before your father arrives.”  
“But why? I want to show him how pretty I look.”  
Before Rebecca could reply, the doorbell rang and Beth bounded to the door.  
“Daddy!”  
Jean and Rebecca looked at one another.  
“Oh shit,” they said in unison.  
By the time they arrived, Beth had opened the door and Roy was in the doorway with Beth in his arm and a strained smile in his face.  
“Don’t I look pretty, Daddy?”  
“You sure do, but you’re a little young to be wearing make up.”  
Beth stuck out her lip. “But Daddy?”  
“Sorry, Beth, but you have to go clean that off.” She pouted again and he shook his head. “You heard me.”  
He lowered her to the ground and she stomped to the bathroom.  
Roy glared at Jean and Rebecca. “Why is my daughter wearing make up?”  
“It was Rebecca.”  
“Well thanks Jean for your unwavering support.” Rebecca poked her husband with her elbow. “Come on, Roy. Lighten up why don’t you!”  
“She’s five in case you’ve forgotten.”  
“She’s also a little girl growing up without her Mom and she’s going to miss so much. I just wanted to -”  
“Don’t you think I don’t know that?” Roy sighed. “I am trying to be both mother and father to her, and there’s just some things I’m not equipped for, but I muddle on. I don’t need you to decide what she needs. That’s my decision to make.”  
Rebecca’s cheeks flamed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like it sounded.”  
“It’s fine, I know your heart’s in the right place and that I’m overreacting, but please promise me that you won’t give her make-up lessons again until she’s at least thirty.”  
“That’s probably stretching it, General,” Havoc pointed out. “I’m sure she will be dating before then.”  
“Not if I can help it,” Roy all but growled.

  


**Fin**

**  
**


End file.
